Joey andLauren-Forever with you
by joeylaurenfan-natalie
Summary: Joey and Lauren are 16 and both still in my story they are not cousin but are best friends and they both have feelings for eachother but Lauren has a boy friend peter...
1. Chapter 1

lauren and joey-forver with you

JOEYS PROV

There she is,The girl of my dreams with HIM that peter I hated him,He had the most beautiful girl you ever did see on his arm.I saw her laughing and kissing him and i got really jealous so i made my way other to them interrupting their kissing session "alright lo?"

LAURENS PROV

I was in the middle of kissing peter when Joey made his way over..."alright lo?" he asked me,"yeah you alright joe,how you?"i replied "yeah im good,i havent seen you in ages now that your all loved up with a low life"joey said."who you calling a low life?your the low..." before peter could say anything else i cut across him"oi stop it both of you!how about we have a movie day at mine tonight joe?"i said "but babe i have a free house tonight and i thought we could you no.."peter said "we can do that anytime pete,i have a free house all week as mum and dad have gone on holiday so how about you come over tomorrow yeah? I asked peter "yeah sure,ill see you later babe"and with that he gave me a kiss and walked of..."you slept with him?!"joey shouted "NO!..not yet anyway,we were planning on doing it tonight but im ganna be with my best friend instead,now ill meet you at the gate at the end of the day"i said and with that i kissed him on the cheek and left.

.

JOEYS PROV

It was the end of the day and me and lauren were walking back to her house after stopping of at the shop to get a load of junk for our movie day/night. "so you really want to sleep with peter tomorrow"i asked lauren as we were half way through mama,"yeah why?"she asked is it,if i diddnt tell lauren the way i feel now i may never will and i want to be her first and i want to be her last..lets just say i want to be her last first kiss."I really like you lauren and i no your my best friend and i love you to bits but not just as a best friend,I have liked you from the first day i meet you in year 7,We are in year 11 now lo,We are both 16 now and i think its time we become more then friends..please lo,I have fallen for ya,please please tell me you feel the same way..please?"i said waiting for her to reply

LAURENS PROV

I dont no what to do or what to say "i..."


	2. Chapter 2

Joey and Lauren-Forever with you-2

JOEYS PROV

"I..." was all that lauren could get i have blown my one chance of getting together with i was about to leave lauren surprised me by kissing kiss was filled with so much passion.I have never experienced these feelings before.i thought this was a dream and at any moment now i would wake up,Mine and Laurens kiss soon got even more was lying down on the sofa while i was on top of her,My hand went under her top and i started rubbing her sweet hot skin.

LAURENS PROV

Somehow mine and Joeys kiss had grew and i was now lying on the sofa while joey was on top of were still kissing and it felt so good to be able to taste the sweet taste of joeys lips on and joeys kiss was interrupted my my phone ringing, I sighed and answered it..

(on the phone to peter)

L:hay pete

p:Hay baby im just calling to say that im in love with you and im so thankful that i have the most beautiful girl on my arm

L:aww pete,I love you two but i need to go babe,i will talk to you tomorrow okay

p:okay baby bye love you

L:see ya

as soon as i got off the phone joey was staring at me and i could see the hurt in his eyes,i felt so guilty,i diddnt love peter i only just said it,truth be told right now all i want to do is to be with joey."You love him?"Joey asked me and i could tell he was hurt."No,I dont joey i used to but after that kiss..that kiss said over wise diddnt it?look joey im going to be straight with you here,I really really like you joey,im just scared of getting hurt cos i no what you do joey,you are not a one type og girl person joey and im sorry but i just dont want to get a broken heart."i told him in tears

JOEYS PROV

I felt so bad,how could Lauren think i would hurt her?I would never hurt Lauren,I care to much to do that to her,Shes different to all the other lauren started to cry i held her in my arms."I promise you lauren that i would never ever hurt you,alright,and you no why?..Because you are the most beautiful girl in the world and i care too much to just go and hurt you."I told her."Do you mean that?because if you do then we could be and pete we could be over by tomorrow and me and you,we could be a couple."she told me.I was over the moon at this,I have been dreaming of this moment for years and it is finaly happening but i want mine and Laurens realationship to stay secret until her and peter break up and her and peter are history. "Alright then we can be a couple,but we kepp this between us untill peter is out of the picture yeah?"i asked her "yeah" she replied and with that we both snuggled up on the sofa and eventually we both fell asleep.

**Thankyou so much to meg2002 for the review,I hope everyone is liking this story as much as i like writing the will be more characters that will be introduced soon!Please read and review!And again a massive thank you to meg2002 who has reviewed this story. please r&r xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Joey and Lauren-forever with with

JOEYS PROV

I woke up to find my self on Laurens sofa with the most beautiful girl you ever did see snuggled in to me,This was heaven. I was just looking at the girl by my side thinking how lucky i am, she is breaking up with her boy friend and risking losing her girl best friend Lucy Beale. Me and Lucy have history,She was just a bit of fun,I used her to get close to Lauren. Lauren was the girl i wanted not Lucy. Lucy has blonde long hair and it is dead straight, she also has baby blue will probably be thinking that Lucy is attractive but trust me she isnt. She is fake,dont get me wrong her hair isnt fate or anything but she looks is make-up and hair obsessed and she is always dressing up in tight dresses or really short skirts, even if shes just at home she still dresses up. Lauren on the other hand is naturally beautiful, she is a natural beauty. Lauren has dark hair and dark eyes, Her hair falls just below her shoulders and her hair is wavy unless she straightens it which she does all the time. Lauren always goes for the casual look and only wears a little bit of make-up. The only time i would see Lauren dressed up is if she is going out for a nice meal with her family or on birthdays,weddings and christmases. Lauren is the most attractive,most perfect girl in the world. Mine and Laurens family are close,have been since me and Lauren became best friends in year 8. Yeah me and Lauren have had our ups and downs only due to the boys always flirting with her in school and me warning them off her, I was being the "protective best friend" as Lauren puts it. Just think about Lauren makes me want her forever and never ever let her go.

LAURENS PROV

As i came around from my sleep i could tell joey was awake, as i looked up at him i could tell he was thinking, was he regretting everything he told me last night? "what you thinking?" i asked him snapping him out of his thoughts. "nothing, just thinking about how perfect you are and how i want you to be mine forever." he replied leaning down and pecking my lips. "come on babe we need to get ready,we got school in an hour,erm..babe are you endding things with peter today?"joey said to me,"yeah i am,I want us to be together Joey,since its friday and mum and dad dont come back till thursday next week how about we have a weekend just the two of us,you can stay over and we could eat lots and lots of junk and watch lots of horror movies?" i asked him,"sounds like a plan babe,come on babe lets get dressed for school." Joey replied and with that we both got showered and dressed ready for school.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

STILL LAURENS PROV

As me and joey got to school everyone was looking at us and talking,so much of keeping this a secret, so i decided to hold Joeys hand as we was walking and we soon saw Peter and Lucy. Peter walked up to us and grabbed me away from joey and kept a hard grip on my arm. "your a cheating slut Lauren Cross!" Peter shouted at me. "Let go of me peter,your hurting me!"i shouted at him and got everyones attention by doing so. "Its only what cheating slags like you deserve Lauren,Your a fucking bitch Lauren!" he shouted and before i could say anything Peter had slapped me hard around the face and made me fall to the ground hitting my head in the process.

JOEYS PROV

I saw Peter hit Lauren and i lost it.I went over to Peter and punched him to the floor and went over to comfort Lauren and let the teachers who had finally came out deal with peter. "Lauren babe,you alright?" i asked her as i was hugging her tight and every so often i would kiss the top of her head. "Joey my head hurts" she told me,as i pulled away i saw that she had a cut on her head which was bleeding,come on babe let me take you home,forget about school and let me take care of you."i told her and she just nodded in reply. I got Lauren up and we made our way to mine to pick up some stuff then we made our way back to Laurens house where i coud look after the girl that i love,Hopfuly she fells the same way.

**Thank you so much to meg2002 for the review. Hope you all are enjoying this story any ideas that you have please share and i will use some of them. What do you want to see happen next?some more drama to do with peter? please r&r **


	4. Chapter 4

Joey and Lauren-Forever with you

LAURENS PROV

As me and joey made our way back to mine i went to the kitchen to get us both a did this happen?How have i lost everything because i feel in love?How is that possible?As i mad my way back to the front room I looked at myself in the could Joey like me?I mean look at me i have a black eye and a cut on my head how could he like me? I made my way into the front room to see Joey sitting there with nothing but lust in his eyes. I sat down next to him and put our drinks on the coffee table."so what film do yo.."Iwas cut of by joeys lips on mine. The kiss soon deppened and i found myself lying on the sofa with joey on top of hands crept up my shirt while i removed his tie and shirt to show his perfect took my tie and shirt of in a matter of seconds, next to go was Joeys trousers and my skirt leaving both of us just in our underwear. We both was kissing eachother with so much passion untill joey pulled away, I looked at him confused as to why he had pulled away. "are you sure you want to do this?" he asked me,Was he joking if he stopped now i think i would have to kill him.I needed to feel him inside of me. "yeah i do but erm do you have a condom?" i asked him and he just nodded his head and pulled a condom out of his bag and handed it to then removed my underwear along with his.I slid the condom onto his length. Joey then thrusted inside of me making me moan with pleasure. Minutes later both our orgasems hit together. This may of been my first time but it was amazing.

JOEYS PROV

Me and Lauren both laid on the sofa afterwards in silence."you okay?" I asked her, "yeah,im just a bit hurt down there,are you okay?"she said. I fely so bad for hurting her."yeah im sorry for hurting you babe,do you want me to run you a bath?"i said to her, "that would be lovely and babe i no u diddnt mean to hurt me,its just what happens after you no"she told me. This was it im going to tell her them three words."ill gorun that bath,Love you"i told her. She looked shocked,"What did you just say?"she questioned "I love you"I told her again. "I love you two,so much" she replied and the biggest smile came on my have I loved anyone as much as i love lauren.

LAURENS PROV

After my bath me and Joey had got a take away in and was watching dvds untill we went to bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**Hope you are all are enjoying this do you want to see happen next?Please R&R c**


	5. Chapter 5

Joey and Lauren-Forever with you

JOEYS PROV

I started to come around from my sleep and looked around realising that im in Laurens bed in her was the only child,she must get lonly as her perents are never home,When she was younger she would go stay with her grandperents who happen to live on my street,I only found this out in year and Tanya who are Laurens mother and farther never seem to spend time with their only child,they are missing out big time.

LAURENS PROV

I come round from sleep to see that Joey was not in bed and that his side of the bed is he regret it?Was i just abit of fun to him?I made my way down stairs to see joey cooking."morning beautiful,sit down im about to plate this up."he told as he asked i sat down and watched him cook.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

STILL LAURENS PROV

Me and Joey was going to go to the pub for some dinner with mark and linda who are Joeys we entered the queen vic i saw peter there with Lucy and kept on looking at me and flirting with me everytime i went to the bar to get me and Joey a i was ordering 2 cokes for me and Joey Peter came up to me,"alright babe?" he asked me."Im not your "babe" alright."i told him,"sorry alright Lauren,how are things between you and the low life?"he asked me."me and JOEY are doing good, we are happy and in love so leave us be!"I shouted at him while getting everyones attention including Joeys who came over to me."you okay beautiful?"he asked me."yeah babe im fine just telling peter here that we are happy and that we are in love."i told him "yeah so true babe."Joey said.

The rest of the day went by and me and joey never left each others is my life now,and i wouldnt change it at all.

**please R&R!**


End file.
